Truth or Dare?
by RWRox
Summary: Exams are over, and everybody is a bit...bored
1. Chapter one, in which our friends begin ...

Author's Note: Okay, um…this is absolute crap, I admit it. Actually, I doubt anybody is even reading this, so it doesn't matter, does it? Oh well. But seriously, my story is really bad. I just wrote it for my own enjoyment and decided to post it. And it's not like I have a rep to ruin, so…  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK, blah blah blah, you know the deal.  
  
Truth or Dare?  
  
It all started the night when exams ended. The sixth-year boys were in their dormitory, waiting for the girls to show up. Their was a huge pile of candy next to Seamus and Dean. After a few minutes, Hermione, Parvati, Ginny, and Lavender walked in.  
  
"So boys, what are we going to do tonight?" Parvati asked excitedly. She and Lavender started giggling.  
  
As they were giggling, the door opened again. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in. "So, having a party and not inviting me, huh?" Draco said to all of them.  
  
He and his 'goons' stepped in and shut the door. They looked like they were staying, but the boys had already had way too much sugar to care, Lavender and Parvati were giggling again, and Hermione just looked a little bored.  
  
"Alright, fine, Malfoy, you can stay," Seamus said.  
  
"So, what exactly are we going to do?" Neville asked.  
  
"I know!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"  
  
"What?" everyone else said in unison.  
  
"It's a muggle game. You ask one person truth or dare?, and if they say 'truth', then you ask them any question and they have to answer truthfully, and if they say 'dare', then you can dare them to do anything you want them to, and they have to do it, no matter what, and so on and so forth…" she said to them all quickly.  
  
"Alright, let's play, then!" Parvati said excitedly, while Lavender nodded.  
  
Hermione thought for a minute, then said, "Okay, I'll go first. Now who shall be my first victim?" Everyone looked rather scared as she said that. She continued, "How about… Neville?" Neville looked terrified as she said that. "Now, Neville, truth, dare, or rooftops?"  
  
"Rooftops? What's that?" Neville said curiously.  
  
"Okay, so you've got to imagine you're in a burning building. I'll name three people. You have to decide which one you'd leave to burn, which one you'd throw out the window, and which one you'd carry down the stairs. Got it?" she said to Neville. He nodded.  
  
"Okay, so which one, Neville?"  
  
Neville thought for a moment, then finally said slowly, "Rooftops."  
  
Hermione chuckled evilly, which made Neville very nervous. "Alright, if that's what you want…Now, your three people are…Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender."  
  
At this, Parvati and Lavender stopped laughing. They looked at Neville expectantly.  
  
Neville still looked quite scared. "Ok, I guess that I'd carry Ginny down the stairs, throw-umm-Lavender out the window, and leave Parvati to burn!" He looked about ready to faint, but it was nothing to what Parvati looked. She looked murderous, and just to prove her point, she took the empty can she was holding and crushed it between her hands.  
  
Hermione looked back and forth from Neville to Parvati, and quickly said, "Calm down, Parvati, it's only a game! Ok, I think we should stop using rooftops and just use truth or dare for the rest of the game!"  
  
Parvati looked satisfied, and Neville looked relieved. He quickly got nervous again, however, because it was his turn. And then, to everyone's surprise, a wide grin spread across his face.  
  
"Right then. I choose Draco!" Draco looked horrified at his last word.  
  
"Dare!" he said before Neville even asked him. He was scared that if he picked truth, everyone would find out his most forbidden secret, but he thought that they would somehow find out through his dare anyway.  
  
Neville looked happy at this. He looked across the room to where Draco was sitting, and said, "I dare you to dress up in a purple toga and sing a love song to your secret love!"  
  
Draco moaned at this, while all the boys started laughing uncontrollably. All the girls looked rather frightened. As Draco went to another room to change, Neville looked at the girls.  
  
"Well, if we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. We've got to separate you four so we know which one of you he's talking to. Parvati, you go to that corner of the room. Lavender, that corner. Hermione, you better go to the middle. And Ginny, you go to that other wall" he said.  
  
Just as he finished talking, Draco walked in the room and close the door, dressed in a purple toga! Everyone in the room laughed hysterically, including the girls, despite their fright.  
  
Draco turned even redder than he already was. He looked at the three girls against the wall, whose fright had returned quickly. He took a deep breath and strided across the room, stopping at the middle of the wall (where Hermione was standing if you forgot).  
  
Ron and Harry were shaking with silent laughter, Neville looked quite pleased with himself, and Seamus and Dean both had wide grins on their faces. Crabbe and Goyle just sort of sat there.  
  
Draco took another breath, then started singing. "WHEN THE MOON HITS THE SKY LIKE A BIG PIZZA PIE THAT'S AMORE!"  
  
"Alright, alright, that's enough, you're destroying me!" Neville managed to shout between laughter.  
  
Draco walked straight out of the room to change back into his clothes. Hermione was in shock, and didn't come around until Harry chucked several Chocolate Frogs at her head.  
  
After a minute, Draco came back in, grinning in an embarrassed sort of way. "Now it's my turn. You guys are so going down. I choose…Harry." He grinned again, no longer embarrassed. Harry looked scared.  
  
"Truth," he said quickly. He couldn't take one of those dares.  
  
"Ok. Who do you like?" Draco said.  
  
Harry looked around at everyone. He looked at his shoes, embarrassed, and mumbled, "Cho."  
  
Everyone laughed, and Harry quickly changed the subject. "I pick Ginny! Ginny, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!" Ginny said, looking excited and nervous.  
  
"Right! Ok Gin, I dare you to…" He whispered the rest into her ear.  
  
"WHAT?! AFTER I DO THIS, YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN, HARRY!" Ginny screamed at him. She walked across the room, her face as red as her hair, to where Seamus and Dean were sitting.  
  
"Stand up, Seamus!" Harry said, trying to keep a straight face. Seamus, looking no less than downright scared, stood up and looked at Ginny, who was standing there, still blushing furiously.  
  
Harry had just whispered something to Ron, who was now shaking on the floor in laughter. The other girls were also giggling, waiting for something good. Dean and Draco both were grinning.  
  
Ginny looked around at the people in the room, then finally got down on one knee. Seamus looked down at her, also blushing now. At last, she said, "Seamus, will you marry me?"  
  
Ron was now positively screaming with laughter. Lavender and Parvati were crying into each others shoulders, they were laughing so hard. Hermione and Harry were shaking, having to hold on to one another to keep from falling to the ground, and Draco and Dean had their faces buried in pillows. Crabbe and Goyle had finally gotten a clue and were chuckling softly.  
  
Ginny got up, now bright red, and stalked across the room to sit next to Hermione. Seamus was also red and sat back down.  
  
Ginny, who had finally gone back to her normal color, started talking. "I did it! You're gonna pay, Harry! Now, I know exactly who I should pick!" she said with a smile. "My dear brother Ron!"  
  
Ron had stopped laughing, and was now extremely pale. He said quietly, "Dare."  
  
Ginny smiled, obviously she had been hoping for that. She sat down next to Ron and said something to him very quietly. Harry, who had heard this, burst out laughing. Ron fell off the back of his bed in shock.  
  
Ron, redder than Ginny had been, walked into the bathroom. Everyone except Ginny and Harry -who were crying on the floor- had an amused smile on their face, expecting something interesting.  
  
Just when everyone was getting impatient, Ron walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing except his shiny silver boxers. Parvati and Lavender giggled uncontrollably at just this, not knowing what was coming.  
  
Harry, who had dried his eyes but was still fighting laughter, snapped his fingers and pointed his wand at a desk, which turned into a karaoke machine with one microphone.  
  
Ron, who was ready for what he was about to do, walked over and picked up the microphone. Out of nowhere, music started. Ron, who was now blushing furiously, started singing "My Heart Will Go On" while everyone else had to use extreme will power not to laugh.  
  
When Ron was almost finished, Draco cracked and started laughing. The rest gave in, and after a moment, even Ron laughed.  
  
After the rest calmed down, Ron changed his voice to a business-like tone. "Right then. After what I had to do, I'm going easy on you. What about Lavender? I can tell you're just bursting to do a dare, so I won't bother asking. You have to melt twenty chocolate frogs, put the melted chocolate in a glass, and down it."  
  
Lavender shrugged and did what he asked. What she did inspired everyone else, so they all had some more candy.  
  
"You know what?" Lavender said after they had all had a considerable amount of sugar. "Let's forget about the truths. We can just do dares."  
  
Everyone else nodded, so she continued. "I choose Hermione. Now, let's see. I know just what to do! What you have to do is kiss all the boys in this room, except Crabbe and Goyle of course, for at least a minute, and tell us which one you enjoyed the most."  
  
Lavender and Parvati shook with giggles, and Hermione had a slight grin on her face.  
  
All the boys, except Draco, were a bit nervous, while Draco himself looked happy.  
  
Hermione then said, "Okay, all boys except Crabbe and Goyle get in line behind Neville." At that last word, Neville looked more nervous than he had been all night, while Hermione winked at him.  
  
When all the boys were in line, Hermione called, "C'mon now, Neville!" Neville nervously stepped up to her, and before he knew it, he was kissing her(Jeopardy music playing in the background!) The girls were whistling and the boys were softly laughing. After a minute, Hermione and Neville pulled apart.  
  
Hermione was flushed, then said after a moment, "Heck Neville, you're pretty good!" At this, everyone else in the room burst out laughing except Neville, who was a bit shocked. Hermione looked at everyone and then said, "Oops, did I say that out loud?" Everyone nodded, and Hermione hastily changed the subject by calling, "Next!"  
  
Hermione kissed Dean, Seamus, Harry, and Ron, in that order. Hey, Ron's not half bad! she thought, but being careful not to say anything out loud.  
  
Finally, it was Draco's turn. He walked up to her smiling, and was surprised to see that she was also smiling. After a moment of just looking at each other, they kissed. Hermione was shocked to be actually kissing Malfoy, who she thought she had hated, and yet enjoying it!  
  
After about three minutes, Harry cleared his throat loudly. Hermione and Draco broke apart, somewhat reluctant. They just stood there, looking into each others eyes, until they realized what they were doing, and looked away.  
  
"Well?" Lavender said to Hermione.  
  
"Well what?" Hermione replied, not thinking clearly.  
  
"Well, there was another part of your dare, you know. Which one did you enjoy the most?"  
  
Hermione immediately knew the answer, but didn't want to admit it. But, she knew she had to tell the truth, so after a minute, she mumbled quietly, "Draco."  
  
"Sorry?" Parvati said, though having a feeling she already knew the answer.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said, only a touch louder. She looked at everyone. They were all staring, when she quickly added, "But Neville was definitely a close second!"  
  
With that, the room exploded with laughter. Hermione looked at Neville, who was grinning while still being slightly embarrassed.  
  
After five minutes, the only ones still laughing were Seamus and Dean. Harry wanted to get on with the game, so he chucked the pillows at their heads.  
  
"My turn again!" Hermione said. "I pick……Parvati! Right then, Parvati. I dare you to dress up in overalls and that weird old tartan shirt of Seamus' and run down to the common room, singing 'The Time of my Life' at the top of your lungs!"  
  
Everyone laughed at this. Parvati summoned the overalls and Seamus' 'weird old tartan shirt', then went into the bathroom to change into them. When she came out, Hermione exclaimed, "Oh no! I forgot!" She then changed Parvati's pointed hat into a brimmed straw hat.  
  
"Okay…Here I go!" Parvati said bravely. She dashed out of the dorm down into the common room, with the others following, where she sang at the top of her lungs, "I've had the time of my life. No I've never felt like this before. Yes, I swear. It's the truth. And I owe it all to you!"  
  
The entire common room, which had been watching her, burst into laughter as she ran back up the stairs. As soon as she got back in the dorm, she got back into her robes.  
  
When the others came back, she stated, "Ah, sweet revenge! Now let's see. Who hasn't gone yet? Ah, yes, Seamus and Dean! I shall choose…Dean! Dean, you will eat that bowl of moldy peanuts that Peeves keeps chucking at people!"  
  
Dean looked grossed out, but left the dorm. He came back a few minutes later with a bowl of green-looking peanuts. He then took a deep breath and ate them all with a grossed-out sort of look on his face. When he was finished, everyone clapped.  
  
"Seamus, you're the last one. I'm not creative, so I'll give you an easy one. Just use that karaoke machine from Ron's dare and sing 'I'm a Slave 4 U". Seamus looked relieved and started singing. It was quite a sight, because, well, let's just say that Seamus isn't exactly the umm…best singer in the world.  
  
Everyone laughed when he was through. They were all sitting down when Harry spoke up. "Well, that was a lot of fun! Let's do it again tomorrow night!" he said with an evil grin.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone else exclaimed. Draco caught Hermione's eye and winked at her. After a few minutes everyone went to bed.  
  
What fun tomorrow night would be! 


	2. Chapter Two, in which we find a new thin...

A/N: Hello, my pretties! Due to popular demand (*snort* yeah right…) I am writing the next night in my little fic. I don't think it's exactly the bees' knees, but hey, if you guys like it, that's all that matters, right? I don't know if this is what you were expecting the next night to be like, but it has a bit of new twist. They-wait, I don't want to give it away! And before I get started, I have one thing to say.  
  
alli: No. I don't like Britney Spears, and I have absolutely NO idea where you got the idea that I did. So what if I used her song? I thought it would be an amusing song for him.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff; that all belongs to our dear J. K. And the 'things' that are used in this fic (if I say what they are it'll give it all away) don't belong to me either, but I'm not really sure who they really belong to.  
  
On with the story!  
  
The Next night…  
  
Hermione opened the door of the boys' dormitory and went in. Everyone was waiting for her there: Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, and Draco (hehe).  
  
"What took you so long?" Harry demanded.  
  
"I was in the library, Harry," Hermione said to him.  
  
"Okay, now that everyone's here, we can get started," Ron said. "Now since we played Truth or Dare last night, I think we should do something else tonight. Any suggestions?"  
  
Neville suddenly jumped up and shouted, "KARAOKE!" Everyone stared at him, and he sat back down, then quietly said, "Sorry. Blonde moment."  
  
The room was silent. Harry slowly said, "Neville…you're not blonde. You know that, right?"  
  
Neville nodded, then Ron spoke up. "You know, Neville doesn't exactly have a bad idea. Let's do karaoke!" Everyone grinned, but Ron continued. "But there aren't enough people. I have an idea. C'mon, we're going to the Great Hall."  
  
Everyone, looking excited, followed Ron to the Great Hall, where the rest of the school sat, in the middle of dinner. All nine of them, led by Ron, went up to the Head Table and Ron quietly said something to Dumbledore. Dumbledore asked Ron something, Ron nodded, and Dumbledore smiled brightly.  
  
"Attention, everyone!" he said happily to everyone in the hall, who were all watching him with interest. "Now that exams are over, Mr. Weasley came up with a brilliant idea for us all to celebrate. We're going to have a-" he paused, waved his wand, and in the front of the Great Hall appeared a stage with a microphone, "-karaoke contest!"  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall surprisingly grinned, and as the food cleared away, all the lights dimmed and there was a blue spotlight on the stage. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said loudly, "Now, we're going to have a very limited number of contestants, as this is on such short notice. This will be held purely for the enjoyment of the rest of you, and the teachers will be the judges. Now, first up, I believe, is-"  
  
But he was interrupted when the door flew open, and a figure of around six feet stepped in. He walked up to the stage and as he stepped into the spotlight, it became very clear to the rest of the hall who he was. Standing on the stage was none other than Oliver Wood, wearing a black guys' tank top (I would hope it wasn't a girls' tank top…) and black jeans.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him, then slowly said, "Uh, Mr. Wood? You do know that you don't go to school here any more, correct?" Oliver nodded, but Dumbledore couldn't object to him participating, as he could not make himself heard over the screams of the girls. Finally, he said, "Oh, well, all right. Music?"  
  
From out of nowhere, very Ricky Martin-ish music started, and Oliver began happily singing the words to 'Livin' La Vida Loca.' By the time he was finished, all the girls were screaming themselves hoarse, and with one last "WHOOO, OLIVER!!!" from Hermione and a jealous glance from Draco, he climbed off the stage.  
  
Dumbledore, still looking rather surprised at the strange appearance of the student that hadn't been to the school in several years, said loudly, "Yes, yes, well done, Mr. Wood. And next up we have…Mr. Finnigan and Miss Patil!"  
  
Seamus and Parvati stepped up on the stage, both grinning. They each picked up a mic, and the music started. Seamus sang into his mic, "I got chills! They're multiplying! And I'm losing control! 'Cause the power you're supplying-it's electrifying!"  
  
Parvati sang into her own microphone, "You better shape up, 'cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you! You better shape up, you better understand that to my faith I must be true!"  
  
"Nothing left! Nothing left for me to do!" Seamus and Parvati continued singing the song from the Muggle movie 'Grease' until the end, when everyone was clapping loudly.  
  
"Yes, yes, well done," Dumbledore said when the applause died down. "Now," he continued, "Next up we have Mr. Thomas and Miss Brown!" (Notice he never really says their first names?)  
  
Dean and Lavender went up on the stage, and their music started. "Listen baby," sang Dean, "Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, baby!"  
  
Lavender then began sing. "When you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far!"  
  
"Don't worry, baby!"  
  
"Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry!" (A note to Belle of the Ball, if she reads this: I wrote this part before you posted the chapter in your story with that song in it, so I'm not copying it or anything, just so you know)  
  
When the song ended, everyone clapped. Dumbledore then said, "Well done! Next up we have Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!" (He said their first names! YEAH!)  
  
Harry and Ron climbed onto the stage and rock music started. Ron started to sing into his mic, "Storming through the party like my name was El Nino, when I'm hanging out drinking in the back of an El Camino. As a kid, I was a skid, 'cause no one knew me by name, trashed my own house party 'cause nobody came!"  
  
Harry then sang, "I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school, never going, never showing up when we had to! Attention that we crave, don't tell us to behave, I'm sick of always hearing 'Act Your Age!"  
  
They then sang together, "I don't wanna waste my time, become another casualty of society. I'll never fall in line, become another victim of your conformity, and back down!" They sang the rest of their song, ending with loud cheers from the audience.  
  
Dumbledore, getting a little bored, said, for the lack of something new to say, "Yes, good job, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter. Next we have Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione picked up the microphone and started to sing. "Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, that is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on. Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open the door, and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on." She sang her song from 'Titanic' and finished to a roar of applause.  
  
"Very good job, Miss Granger!" Dumbledore said, no longer bored. He then cleared his throat (again…) and said, "And now, we'll have our last contestant. Please welcome Mr. Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Draco walked onto the stage amid loud cheering from the audience, especially Pansy. Before the music started, Draco said, "Before I start, I would just like to dedicate this song to Hermione Granger. It doesn't really have to do with her, but I like her, so it's dedicated to her."  
  
With that, Pansy looked absolutely furious. Draco smirked and the music started. He sang into the mic, "Closing time, open all the doors and let you out into the world. Closing time, turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl. Closing time, one last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer. Closing time, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here. I know who I want to take me home. I know who I want to take me home. I know who I want to take me home, take me home. Closing time, time for you to go out to the places you will be from. Closing time, this room won't be open 'till your brothers or your sisters come. So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits, I hope you have found a friend. Closing time, every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end. I know who I want to take me home. I know who I want to take me home. I know who I want to take me home, take me home…" With that, he finished and the music stopped.  
  
The audience cheered loudly, excluding Pansy, who was glaring at Draco. Seeing this as an added bonus, he said into his microphone, "And it's true, I do know who I want to take me home!" Pansy looked even madder and Harry and Ron burst into laughter. Draco, grinning, jumped off the stage.  
  
Dumbledore, smiling, said, "Very good job, Mr. Malfoy! Now that the contest is done, the-"  
  
He was interrupted when Professor Lupin said loudly, "Can't fight the moonlight."  
  
Dumbledore turned to him and said, "Sorry, Remus?"  
  
Lupin, grinning from ear to ear, jumped up onto the table and sang his own rendition of 'Can't Fight the Moonlight.' When he was done, he sat back down and everyone was staring at him. "Sorry…blonde moment."  
  
Dumbledore, who thought it best not to tell Lupin that he wasn't blonde, said, "Well done, Remus. Although, since you weren't technically in the contest, you cannot be judged. Anyway, as I was saying, it is time for the judging. Will the judges please hold up a card with the name of the person you wish to win on it."  
  
Hagrid, the first at the head table, held up a card that said, "Harry and Ron." Next to him, McGonagall's card said, "Oliver," and Professor Sprout's, for some reason, said, "Malfoy". Snape voted for Draco, and, for another strange reason, Trelawney voted for Hermione. Dumbledore himself voted for Hermione, and Lupin voted for Harry and Ron. The last judge, Flitwick, voted for Dean and Lavender.  
  
"Oh dear," Dumbledore said. "We have a three-way tie. Conference!" All the judges came into a huddle behind the head table, and after about five minutes, they broke apart.  
  
"Alright," said Dumbledore to the waiting hall, "All the judges have come to a decision. In third place is Harry and Ron, singing "Fat Lip." In second is Draco Malfoy singing "Closing time." And our first-place winner is Hermione Granger, with "My Heart will go on.""  
  
The hall exploded in cheers and Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione all bowed. Then the lights came back on and, a bit strangely, everyone left. When the hall was nearly empty, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati all went to their dormitories, but Draco had an idea. An evil idea. Draco had a wonderful, evil, idea!  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, first off, I realize that by no means would Dumbledore just say that there would be a karaoke contest out of the blue. But I couldn't think of any other way, so he just did. Kay? Good. So, yes. That may seem kind of weird as a second chapter to a truth or dare fic, but I've got big plans for this little ficcy. Hehehe…Want to know what Draco's evil idea was? HAHAHA, too bad! Only I know. Stay tuned to find out!  
  
New Disclaimer: Kay, now I can do this properly. Harry Potter and stuff belongs to J. K. Rowling; 'Livin' La Vida Loca' belongs to Ricky Martin; 'You're the One that I want' belongs to the Grease people, I guess; That song that Dean and Lavender sing that I don't really know the name of belongs to whoever sings it; 'Fat Lip' belongs to Sum 41; I guess 'My Heart will go on' belongs to the Titanic people; and 'Closing Time' (one of my very favorite songs!) belongs to Semisonic.  
  
Now that that's done, please review! Say whatever you want. Go ahead and flame me if you want, and constructive criticism is definitely welcome. Oh, and the flames that I am sure to get will be used to light nice little fireworks! *takes the flames and lights the fireworks* OOH, PRETTY COLORS! *receives looks* Uh…yeah. 


	3. Note to all readers!

Note to all readers:  
  
Hi, just wanted to let you know (yeah right, like anyone's reading this) that I haven't forgotten about my story but I have crappy writer's block. I forgot what Draco's idea was surpossed to be, so now I need a new one. I'm such a loser…anyway, if you have any ideas, email me at shei88@hotmail.com. Thanks!  
  
Sailor Scully: Hmm…yes, I know. I have a proposition for you, my friend! If you help me think of what should happen next, I'll tell you who the letter to London was for, and I'll…um…buy you a pineapple and ham pizza! Yum…anyways… 


End file.
